Pralene Walsh
Pralene is a main character in the series, and a minor antagonist. She is the younger sister of Erwin. Depiction in the series Pralene, like all the other main characters, first appeared in the book, Jamie a des Tentcules!, in the first episode and was also first shown trying to tell her parents that Jamie is an alien. She tries to do this in almost every episode. Personality In the books, Pralene is Erwin's annoying little sister due to she likes singing and dancing since she was six months old. She likes sweets like lollipops, lollies and the rest of the sweets. In the TV show, Pralene is very stubborn and sometimes acts older than she is, but still she is usually shown talking to Mr Pom Pom, her toy mini-pony. She plays and talks wih her mini-ponies a lot, and is maybe as obsessed with them as Erwin is obsessed with comic books. Erwin reveals that she has watched every episode of The Fabulous World of Mini-Ponies. Pralene always tries to get rid of Jamie. She tries to tell her parents his true identity so often that she might be doing it more out of habit or desperation than actually trying to get them to believe them, as they never listen. Even though she hates Erwin and Jamie, she is still very happy when she tells them stories. Appearance Pralene has a wide head, and thin arms and fat legs. In the books, Like Jamie's eyes, Pralene has little eyes with no whites. But in the series, she has big circle eyes. She is quite short and has red hair with piggy tails. She has three eyelashes on each eye. She wears the same thing each episode, but she has at least two other dresses, one of which Jamie (as Jennie) wears in "Princess Jamie". She has black shoes and pulled up white socks. Relationships Jamie In the books, Pralene wouldn't mind about Jamie. But in the series, Pralene hates Jamie and doesn't even feel the slightest bit sorry for him when anything happens to him. She does, however, sometimes team up with Jamie and Erwin to get rid of a problem they all have. The first time she teamed up with Jamie, she became traitorous when the deal was over. She is very desperate to get rid of him solely because of the fact that he is an alien. Erwin In the books, Pralene wouldn't mind about Erwin either, but in the series, Pralene also hates Erwin. She sometimes plans to get both Jamie and Erwin out of the house. She seems to have mixed feelings about whether she wants him around or not, as in one episode she seems to be worried about him. Erwin and Pralene fight over what show to watch; Valvatrax or Mini-Ponies, respectively. Mr and Mrs Walsh Pralene is very loving of her parents, but always gets annoyed when they don't believe her. Trivia *Pralene has watched every episode of The Fabulous World of Mini-Ponies, and knows them off by heart. * Pralene's original name was Parfaite. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Watch your name is praline walsh Category:Where on you born year 2000s Category:Born year 2000 Category:You are 6 in 2006